Such Fools
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: John’s getting married but is he ignoring something Carson has been able to see for years and if yes what is the Doctor going to do about it? Not really a happy fic JR JE kinda UPDATED and COMPLETE Happy ending, John and Rodney go to see Carson and Eliz
1. Such Fools

**AN **Random scribbles, set in the future, no spoilers for anything

**Rating: **PG if that

**Summary: **John's getting married but is he ignoring something Carson has been able to see for years and if yes what is the Doctor going to do about it? Not really a happy fic - J/R J/E kinda

**Such Fools**

I can still remember the day I realised. To be honest I'm still surprised that I didn't work it out sooner. It was always there, apparent the second I started to look.

It was so obvious, _they_ were so obvious.

And they both thought they were being so clever.

It was clear in every touch that lasted too long or even not enough time when they were feeling particularly paranoid.

Gazes that lasted for a time far unnecessary, gazes in which they would both momentarily forget that everyone else would exist.

The private jokes.

The secret smiles.

Everything they shared.

No one said anything to them though, our lives often depended on their particular brand of chemistry saving the day again and again time after time.

Regulations, don't ask don't tell, morale, fraternisation, even renewed contact with Earth I knew what they'd say if I asked so I never said anything, I was a fool but so were they.

Even so I often wondered who they thought they were fooling.

Maybe if I'd said something it would never have gotten this far.

I'm looking at them again today, both in tuxes in front of a minister and it almost seems perfect, then the wedding march starts and we all turn to see the bride walk up the isle.

And it's finally confirmed that the only ones they were fooling were themselves.

Now Rodney steps back allowing John's bride to take her place by his side, a place that doesn't belong to her.

Her face is glowing, radiant, she looks so happy, and all I can do is apologize silently for what I'm about to do because for a second I wonder if it's the right thing but then I look at Rodney's face, pain buried so deep I doubt he even knows it's there and John's diplomatic smile firmly fixed, no one should be wearing a smile used for negotiations at a wedding, especially not their own.

And then I hear the words I'm waiting for, the part of the ceremony a person either hates or waits for in anticipation of scandal.

"If anyone present should know of any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one ever understands just how much of creation and of healing amounts to or consists of destruction in the end.

"Your Honour."

All eyes turn to me and I can tell from just looking at John and Rodney that I'm currently set to lose everything, their eyes warning me to say no more, both their faces frozen. John's eyes disbelieving filling with a horrified comprehension and fury, Rodney's promising retribution of the highest order if anything spoils the wedding day of his best friend, the man he loves.

I can't stop now though, they both know that, even if it costs me everything, I won't let them make this mistake… not before it's too late.

My eyes shoot to the bride and she's paled far more than can be healthy, swaying slightly, eyes flickering from my face to John and then Rodney before back to me, this time there's a sick realisation present in them.

"I object."

The minister looks plain faced still but she acknowledges me.

"On what grounds Doctor Beckett?"

"John…" I freeze suddenly, realising that I have no right to use that name anymore. "Colonel Sheppard, can not give his heart to this woman, he gave it to someone else a long time ago."

From behind her veil Elizabeth's eyes meet mine, hardened with sudden pain but still refusing to cry.

And I realise she always knew.

And in that moment looking from her to John and finally Rodney I wonder which one, is the greater fool.

**Fin**

AN This is a bit of a weird fic really, don't know why I wrote it


	2. Not Quite a New Beginning

AN – This is the sequel to 'Such Fools' so it would probably help if you read that first, this fic is a lot less angsty that the previous though, I feel happy, oddly enough.

Such Fools can be found here:

Disclaimer– Still don't own them

Rating – PG

Summary – Sequel to 'Such Fools' John and Rodney go to see Carson and Elizabeth remembers that change isn't always a bad thing. McShep

**Not Quite a New Beginning**

Carson Beckett was forty-five years old, he'd been a doctor for nearly twenty years and he could still remember the oath he'd sworn.

'Do no harm,' had featured quite prominently and, despite the situation he'd caused and was now in he was still convinced that, if nothing else, he'd kept it.

At least he wasn't the only person who'd seen it, the amount of people who'd come out to the press and said they'd known about it all along still amazed him… But if they'd known why hadn't one of them said something? Why had they left it up to him? He'd lost everything.

If there was even the slightest chance they could be happy though, then it was his duty as a doctor, no, as a _friend_ to make sure that they got the chance to try and make it work.

It was worth it.

He just had to keep telling himself that. Even if the four pillars of the Atlantis project were crumbling around him.

He'd counted on his exclusion but after the fiasco that was supposed to be the wedding of the century Rodney and John hadn't been seen together in public once.

Elizabeth had disappeared and the newspapers were gleefully discussing where she'd gone and how the news was affecting her.

Everyone loves a happy ending but a scandal sells more papers.

A fact Carson was becoming more and more aware of as the press cheerfully reported every missed engagement by Elizabeth. At least John and Rodney had kept up with their duties but where they'd once stood together as the heroes of Atlantis smiling for the world's public, they now stood alone… Then two weeks ago they'd disappeared completely too.

Luckily for them America had finally moved into the twenty-first century with the removal of 'don't ask, don't tell' or the publicity could have cost the two men their careers too. After all, if had taken the country about five minutes to work out who John was actually in love with.

His head shot up at the commotion outside and he frowned, no one had come to see him in weeks. Looking out of the window a car he recognised was clearly visible, reporters currently looking as though they were trying to clamber inside it.

Pressing the button for the monitor Rodney's face appeared on the screen looking harassed.

"Carson, they're crawling over the car," he gestured, "seriously, open the gate or I'm going to have to run them over."

Knowing he wasn't joking, it wouldn't be the first time Rodney had gone for a reporter who had gotten a bit too enthusiastic after all, Carson pressed the button and watched as the car crawled forwards. Strange, he'd thought he'd gotten rid of the reporters; maybe they'd followed Rodney over here.

As the gates shut behind the car it stopped and Rodney jumped out He stormed over to the fence where there the reporters were still taking pictures and started to hiss words at them. Carson blinked in shock, several of the paparazzi were paling and a couple were even backing up.

Then John's tousled head appeared out of the car and Carson felt his knees buckle suddenly. He watched John smile fondly at Rodney and shake his head before moving towards Carson's front door.

Rodney finished his diatribe, the questions had stopped and most of the reporters looked shell-shocked but that didn't stop the few flashes that went off as Rodney turned and followed John as sure as if the other man had called him.

Carson jerked his hand, unsteadily, to the door handle and opened the door just as Rodney appeared in front of it and John was preparing to knock. He waved them in without a word.

Silently and awkwardly they walked through into the sitting room and sat down. Carson choosing an armchair and John and Rodney sliding onto a sofa.

"Drink?" Carson offered softly, both shook their heads.

John took a deep breath and opened his mouth to talk, Carson visibly flinched and John froze.

"Thank you," Rodney blurted and Carson stared at him.

"What?"

John was staring at Rodney now who shrugged defensively.

John turned to Carson now and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I guess that sums it up except for this," he wet his lips, "I'm sorry Carson."

"_We're_ sorry." Rodney interrupted. "Really sorry."

"I," Carson shook his head, "I don't understand."

"It's like this," Rodney looked supremely uncomfortable. "This happens to have been one of the very, very rare occasions where I have been, in fact, wrong. We both were and we want to thank you-"

"For hitting us with the clue bus, so to speak." A flash of John's old grin appeared for a second.

"And we want to apologize," Rodney hurried on, "Both for putting you into that situation and for treating you like we did after… We shunned you," he held up a hand seeing Carson prepare to speak. "No, let me finish, we shunned you and I've been there, we've both been there and we know what it's like, so sorry Carson."

"Thank you?" Carson repeated dumbly.

"You were right." Rodney flushed and grabbed John's hand suddenly, squeezing it.

Carson breathed deeply, light headed with relief and grinned, slightly hysterically. "Yes, well you should know by now to listen to your doctor, both of you."

"Don't get used to it," Rodney warned and smiled tentatively.

Carson hugged him hesitantly and then tighter as Rodney tensed but didn't protest.

When he moved John was smiling at him and Rodney, he looked completely besotted, and Carson hugged him too.

"Easy doc," John laughed nervously.

"So, when did you get together?"

Rodney chuckled happily, "just two weeks ago actually."

"When you disappeared."

"Well," John looked slightly embarrassed, "we didn't 'disappear'. I took him on honeymoon, Elizabeth's honeymoon." He clarified at Carson's confused look.

"It was planned for a month after the wedding due to scheduling and meetings and we needed somewhere to talk this through so…"

"We asked her first," John broke in hurriedly seeing Carson gape. "It was already paid for and we needed somewhere away from the press to see if it would work." He shot a sideways glance at Rodney, "If you were right, then we couldn't let it get away from us."

Something buzzed and Carson moved to hit the button that was making the noise automatically.

"Carson," Rodney leaned forwards expressively, "we didn't know if it would work but we had to try, you understand that, right? If Elizabeth had said no we wouldn't have gone but we were still going to try."

"So what did she say?"

"She said it was usually traditional to have the wedding before the honeymoon." A new voice from the doorway broke in and three pairs of eyes turned to the woman. "I let myself in Carson, I hope that's ok."

John was already on his feet. "Elizabeth!"

Rodney pulled him back onto the sofa. "How did you know we were here?" He asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth arched a perfect eyebrow at him, "You're on CNN."

"Oh come on," Rodney snorted, then he frowned. "We are?"

In reply she plucked the remote from the arm of the chair and pointed it at the television. Sure enough, a second later, there was Rodney storming out of his car towards the reporters, John's head sticking out of the open car door, watching him.

She smiled, weakly but it was definitely a smile. "I don't know what you said to them Rodney but they haven't shown anything from that point onwards." She frowned as a picture of her car filled the screen, "or at least, they hadn't until now."

Carson shook his head. "How did you get through the gate, lass?"

"You buzzed me in," Elizabeth looked confused.

Oh, right, the button he'd pressed a few minutes ago.

John gawked at him, "we are going to have to get you a better security system Carson."

Carson ignored him, he was watching Elizabeth.

She took a deep breath. "You destroyed my wedding day Carson."

His face fell, "Elizabeth."

"No," she held up a hand, "let me finish. I understand why you did it, I do." She shot a glance at John and Rodney who were trying to disappear behind the cushions. "I even think you did the right thing but I feel humiliated and I'm still angry. Even though I know it was probably more my fault than yours I'm still mad but I do forgive you, okay?"

He nodded urgently, "Of course lass. Whatever you need."

She nodded shallowly and determinedly before turning her attention, once again, to the couple on the couch.

"So what do you two have planned then?"

They exchanged nervous glances and Elizabeth laughed suddenly. "Look at us, with the declassification of the Stargate programme we became national heroes. We're revered for our skills, our intelligence and our opinions. Children dream of being us. People twice our age quiver in anticipation of our next words and what are we doing? I feel like I'm in an American romantic movie."

The three men exchanged glances.

"Well," Rodney offered, "we always did have a flair for the dramatic."

Elizabeth laughed again. "I agree with you completely Rodney and I was serious before by the way, I really do want to know."

John swallowed, "Well… I've asked Rodney to marry me, he's accepted."

"Already!" Carson whispered disbelievingly. "You said you'd only been together for two weeks!"

"It's not that surprising really," Elizabeth said softly from the chair she was sitting in. "After all, they've been dating for about seven years now Carson, they just didn't know it."

"Aye, I suppose, when you look at it that way…"

"Congratulations," Elizabeth hugged Rodney, who flinched, expecting an attack before he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

She shook her head. "Can't help who you fall in love with Rodney, I'm the one who should be sorry. I knew there was something but when he asked me out that first time I convinced myself I'd seen wrong." She chuckled bitterly, "and I ignored the look on your face when we announced we were dating, I suppose this is what they call karma."

John was watching her steadily, "Elizabeth."

"Congratulations John, you two fit together well."

He shrugged, "yes, well I thought it was about time I did something because it _felt_ right, not just because it seemed right."

"You love him?" Her lip trembled once before she bit it harshly, staring him down and tilting her chin sharply.

"With all my heart."

"And you're happy."

"More so than I've ever been. It feels like flying."

She smiled. "Then I think it might have been worth it, yes it was a bit theatrical but what about you two isn't?"

Carson was looking worriedly out of the window, both unwilling to intrude on the private moment between the three people and keeping an eye as the crowd of reporters grew steadily. Even now he couldn't believe the interest the heroes of the Stargate Programme inspired but the evidence was standing on his garden path.

Elizabeth noticed where he was looking and tilted her head towards the window. "What do you say we go and satisfy the vultures then? Let them know the good news and everything."

"Well, they are already here." Rodney muttered.

"Might as well, I suppose." John covered his grimace. "I hate dealing with the press."

Elizabeth laughed, "You're one of the most famous people on the planet John."

"I still hate the press."

"Well, that doesn't make it any less part of the job description, now move."

Grumbling he stood up, Rodney looking just as disgusted following closely behind him. Elizabeth exchanged amused glances with Carson and for a second it was just like before.

Then John took Rodney's hand and pulled him round to kiss him gently and she remembered that everything had changed.

Well, almost everything. She was determined that one thing wouldn't change. She took her place beside Rodney and watched as Carson fell in besides John.

And they stepped forwards; ready to take on the Wraith, the Ori, the Goa'uld, Pegasus, the Milky Way and even the United States' press.

Together.

Fin

AN Yeah, I know a feel good ending but I'm in a happy fic mood.


End file.
